


An Interlude

by clockwork_spider



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Anger, Character Study, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Guilt, istg "dueling" is not an innuendo, therapeutic hate dueling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8137414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockwork_spider/pseuds/clockwork_spider
Summary: A moment of interlude, after the war, but before the world spins on. Perhaps neither Sora nor Shun are quite ready for peace or forgiveness.    “We’re not even,” he reminded, and held out his hand to help the duelist stand.“I know,” Sora smiled, his eyes widened in surprise at the offering hand, and hesitated before taking it. It was warm.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Episode 120. 
> 
> Supposedly post-Leo-Akaba, but before people who were carded got turned back. 

Tsukikage was carded.

The news was delivered to them by a grim faced Yuuya. It was a horrible affair, losing a comrade. Shun have already lost too many to the Academia, now there’s one more. 

Truth be told, he was never close enough to the ninja to feel sad. 

“We’ll bring him back,” he heard the voice of the tiny fusion duelist, a soft murmur that probably wasn’t meant for anyone to hear, “I still have a debt to pay.”

It was a strange thing to say. 

Shun didn’t press it, they had more important priorities at hand. 

* * *

It was the day after their victory, and still too early for celebration. Those who have been carded have yet to be reversed, but Ruri and Yuuto were back by his side, so Shun’s world, once again, resumed spinning. 

“Kurosaki.”

He was met with one Sora Shiunin, alone in the hallways of LDS. His hand brought up his duel disk on instinct. 

It didn’t escape Shiunin’s notice.

“Would you like to duel?” Sora offered, eyes wide but knowing. 

“Is that a challenge?” Shun asked, the Fusion user was an ally. That didn’t mean they were on good terms. 

“It’s an offer,” the smaller duelist smiled, tight lipped. 

“Then I’m not interested,” Shun answered curtly. Unsure of what to make of the offer. Shiunin was an ally, and they have depended on each other to watch their backs more than a few times. But Shun doubt he’d be able to keep a duel between them on friendly terms. Shiunin was Yuya’s friend, and Shun doubted that Yuuya would appreciate Shun putting his friend in the hospital again. 

Silence ensued. When it seemed like the other duelist didn’t have anything else to say, he continued walking. 

“I know you’re still angry,” but then Shiunin said, as Shun was about to pass by, making Shun spin around violently to face the smaller duelist. 

“Do not test me,” he warned. 

“I’m not.” The shorter duelist stared at him head on, with a calm solemnity and no hint of fear or remorse, “I know that I’ve hurt you, and that I’ve hurted Heartland.” 

Sora Shiunin had no apologies. The duelist was never someone who believed in apologies. Apologies wouldn’t bring Heartland back. 

“ _You_ ,” Shun found himself saying between clenched teeth. His nails dug into the palm of his hands to prevent his hands from reaching for the younger duelist’s throat, “you don’t get to say the name of my homeland.” 

“Would you like to duel?” Shiunin asked again, staring calmly up at the man who towered over him. 

More silence ensued as Shun fought to control his breathing, as the rush of blood to his head begun to cooled down. 

“Why?” 

For a moment, Shiunin frowned in confusion. Whether it was because he never considered the answer, or that he never thought Shun would ask, Shun didn’t know. Finally, he spoke. 

“I carded Tsukikage’s brother,” the lollipop was taken out of his mouth as his voice became softer, “I made him a promise that he could take his revenge on me once we ensure Yuuya and Yuzu’s safety.”

“I don’t think he’d be taking up that offer anymore,” the duelist gave a small smile, “so I’d like to extend the same offer to you.”

Shun didn’t care if the fusion user was sorry. In truth, while he was still angry, he didn’t want to disappoint Yuuto, or Ruri, or Yuuya, who believed in forgiveness. He couldn’t get aggression take hold of him. 

“I don’t want to be used for your guilt problems, ask someone else.”

He would not breaking his promise to Yuuto to make a fusion brat feel better. Yet there was a voice in his mind that wanted to fight, that wanted to attack anything and everything until the anger dies down. 

“I will not push you if you don’t want to, but we could find somewhere private,” Shiunin spoke faster this time, “I don’t want to worry Yuuya and Yuzu either.” 

“I’m a soldier, you see,” the words came out in a sudden torrent as the lollipop was twirled back and forth between the dexterous fingers, “of Academia, of the Lancers. I fight wars.” 

“Yuuya and Yuzu were made to smile, to entertain. They’re kind people who’re too ready for forgiveness, and I’m thankful for that. But I’m not… I was made to attack, to conquer. I’d like to duel to bring smiles, to be like them…” 

“But you can’t just yet, not right now,” Shun finished. Somehow, he understood. 

“Let’s go somewhere private.” 

* * *

It turned out, Akaba Reiji have reserved a room for them.  

They dueled in the projection of an ancient colosseum, talons and claws, with half the viciousness of their first duels. Every blow was made to hurt. Yet none was made to cause serious injuries. There was no falling buildings, and neither of them descended upon flights of stairs on their backs. 

As Sora’s life points reached zero, Shun knew the duelist have held nothing back. 

“We’re not even,” he reminded, and held out his hand to help the duelist stand. Because no amount of dueling would bring back the former Heartland. No amount of forgiveness would nullify the pain of what was lost.

Perhaps he needed to forgive fusion, forgive the world, but Kurosaki Shun was not made to forget. So, maybe, if he was allowed, he’d keep this one grudge.  

“I know,” Sora smiled, his eyes widened in surprise at the offering hand, and hesitated before taking it. It was warm. 

And perhaps Sora wanted to be forgiven, by Yuuya and Yuzu, by Tsukikage, by the people he had hurt. But if only one person whom he had hurt wouldn’t let go so easily, it’d be a great solace. 

**Author's Note:**

> So uh… part of this stem from the fact that I see a lot of discussion of abusive vs. healthy in regards to this ship, where healthy is often “forgive, forget, and cuddle”. 
> 
> And to me, it was never that clear-cut. Aggression is an important part of certain people’s nature, and I feel that, for people like Shun and Sora, who got talons and claws, it may be comforting to unleash it upon one another. (Is it healthy? idk I’m not a psychologist.) 
> 
> ‘Sides, Sora’s never been the type to beg for forgiveness with teary eyes. He’s sort of an “action speaks louder than words” kind of person and idk… I always feel like there’s a part to these two made of fire and steel. 
> 
> Apologies for Tsukikage for… using his carding as a catalyst for other people’s problems. Sorry sorry sorry you were a great character Tsukikage.


End file.
